You Left Me Alone
by danish.donuts
Summary: This is the story of how the country of Prussia comes to an end. I'm taking history and putting it in a Hetalia twist between Prussia, his brothers and all the other countries included in the Nazi wars. And yes, if you are offended by anything "Nazi" related, leave now. Just go. *points to door* Enjoy!
1. Prologue

"Prussia's new governor, Mr. Adolf Hitler!" Many cheered as the Nazi's saluted they're leader, including my brother West. How he could support such a man, I never could understand. The man just didn't seem as amazing as most people in Germany proclaimed him to be. I saw my brother beside me, cheering for the man…if only we knew what a monster the man really was. Hitler stood on a podium and spoke in front of my and West's people who listened intently as his troops stood around us. They all looked at him with adoration as he spoke words, like the devil to man in God's garden. His silver tongued words mesmerized the crowd of millions as I sat, looking bored. "Vest, why are we listening to this man? What does he plan to gain with both of our support? And what is this about a 'pure people'?" Ludwig looked over at me, "Mein Gott, bruder. Will you just listen for a change? He could be the leader we've been waiting for." I shook my head, studying Ludwig's ocean blue eyes. "I don't know, bruder…something seems unawesome about him." Germany shook his head and sighed, "Don't bother me, I'm trying to listen." I growled in frustration, feeling my crimson eyes lazily drift shut. This speech was lame and I couldn't stand a moment more without something to entertain myself. "I'll be right back, Vest. I need a beer." Ludwig grunted, "Whatever Gilbert, just go." I rolled my eyes and got up, going to find my nearest beer stand. I needed that awesome alcohol!

I paid for my drink, sipping the bubbled from its top off of the cup as I started to walk away. "Danke." I told the lady at the register and started to make my way back to my seat. I heard men talking somewhere off in the shadows. "…those Jews won't even know what hit 'em." Another laughed, "A pure nation...for God." What was this madness they spoke off? Before I could listen any longer, I heard a security guard come around and shooed the men back to their seats. I decided to do the same, wondering what madness these people were talking about? What were they planning to do to the Jews? They never really bothered anyone… I returned to my seat and the crowd started to clap loudly again. Approached my brother who joined the crowd. "Vest, what are they clapping about?" Ludwig looked over at me and grinned slightly, "You wouldn't understand." He looked oddly excited. "What is it?" A dark shadow appeared over my younger brother's eyes, and it terrified me…his next words chilled my blood. "We are going to make a pure race of humans…for God." Just like those men… "W-What are you talking about, bruder?" I asked, smiling weakly and awkwardly laughing, trying to see if he was making some type of joke. "We are going to make a pure race of humans, to get rid of the dirty blood." I glared at him, "What are you talking about, Vest. You almost sound as unawesome as my new governor." Ludwig looked at me darkly, "You don't understand, bruder. We are going to clean out the Jews."

I frowned, he was talking the same crazy nonsense as the other men by the beer stand. "W-What? Why would you do that? What do you mean get rid of the dirty blood?" I heard him growl in agitation, "You'll see soon enough, bruder." And as the crowd cheered one last time, saluting my countries new governor, I suddenly got a pit in my stomach. …He didn't mean kill them, did he?


	2. Chapter 1

Things only got worse with the Nazis and they're tyranny, destroying almost everything that stood and they're path…or anyone. Hitler had grown into a military superpower and was rumored to have made his followers swear they're life in dedication to his cause. His cause had a great impact all over my country and Ludwig's, but my brother was long gone, driving only on a bloodlust and supposed 'victory'. Murder, however, is not a victory. My brother became more possessive over me as the months went by, he would sometimes threaten to beat me or kill me which I shrugged off, thought it secretly disturbed me on the inside. I had tried to reason with him, to try to make him see my reasons for trying to talk him out of this occult like governmental affair, but he wouldn't hear it.

"Shut up Gilbert, you don't understand ze importance of us Nazis…ve are striving for purity. A pure race, for the world…for God." I scoffed at the last part, "For God? Mein Gott, bruder! Are you mad? Killing innocent people for 'purity', is in fact, tainting us and destroying our awesome reputation. The Allies are furious and plotting to attack us. Vhat do you plan to do then?" I asked, "Hm?" He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples, "You don't understand, bruder…you don't get vhat ve are trying to do." I laughed crudely, "I know exactly vhat you are doing, mein bruder. I will not be a part of this madness."

…_.Shit. I shouldn't have said that._

He then had me pinned against the wall, the frustration seeped from his skin, the hatred in his eyes froze me on the spot. I had seen Ludwig mad, plenty of times, but never had I seen him this…insane. "Bruder, you vill join the cause, you vill. You either join me or die." My eyes widened as I met his blue ones, studying to see if he meant it. His eyes were cold and hard with hatred and to tell you the truth, it horrified me. I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him away, looking down at my feet, "Vhat happened to you Ludwig? Vere did you go?" I asked as I felt his muscles contract and I could feel the heat of his glare resting on my back. "Go. Get out of my sight, Gilbert. I need to think." He pushed me aside and strode off down the hallways of our now shared mansion. I watched him go, feeling the sting of his harsh words as I shook my head and walked up to my room. I was too depressed for alcohol (I know, unawesome, right?!) and as my little yellow chick, (Gilbird) flew around my head, I didn't greet or pet the peeping thing. It looked worried as I flipped on the news.

**MASS GENECIDE – THOUSANDS OF JEWS KILLED**

My heart dropped, "W-Wha…?" I turned up the volume of the TV and listened as the reporter told me of the camps and all sorts of terrible methods of torcher my people where using to murder these innocent people. I pulled up my legs to my chest and put my face in between them as I felt a few tears prick at my eyes. It was my fault…I allowed this monster, Hitler, to gain so much power…I allowed the man to twist his words and bend my people to his will, to deceive my brother to play his psychotic and twisted murder games.

I tried to stop the tears, "Not awesome, Gilbert. Unawesome. Unawesome!" but the tears rolled down my cheeks as I started to weep, hearing what horrific events had occurred. I heard them talk about the Nazis, how they numbered the Jews with branding numbers like cattle. How they put them on trains and took them to the camps…how they shot them, gassed them, tortured them. I heard of the women, children…all dead. No mercy. Executed, as if they weren't worthy to live the life they were living. I felt my breath hitch as the tears dripped from my chin onto my uniform, my eyes stinging with more tears and my body shaking in sync with my unstable breathing. I swore and punched the TV as it fell backward and I felt a terrible pain in my fist as I saw a few small cracks in the screen and glass shards in my now lightly bleeding knuckles. "Damn it, it's all my fault." I hissed at Gilbird who watched me, looking concerned as I punched the TV again, making the cracks in the screen bigger. I heard my knuckles crack and I held them tightly, going at the TV screen again and again until it shattered, until my knuckles were broken and bleeding heavily. I bit my lip as the tears dripped from my eyes.

"Hallo? Is everything okay in there, Mr. Prussia, sir?" a voice came from the door along with a light knock. "J-Ja." I called back, trying to keep the sadness and pain out of my voice, "I'm fine." As I silently screamed, biting my lip harder as the barely functional TV told me of the horrors happening in my country. "A-Are you sure, Mr. Prussia?" the voice asked quietly. "Ja. I-I'm fine." I repeated, now sounding annoyed, "Ok…Let me know if you need anything, sir." The voice called back then I heard the footsteps walk away down the hall as I now went into the bathroom and started rinsing my hand in the sink, watching the blood pour down as I painfully started to pick the glass from my skin.


	3. Chapter 3

After painfully picking the glass from my hand, I bandaged it up and sat down on my bed, staring off into space. I felt the heartbeat in my hand and the pressure the bandage was applying to it kept my blood from spewing everywhere. I heard another knock on the door, but it wasn't the soft knock from before. It was forced and before I could ask who it was, Ludwig burst through the door. "Gilbert! What ze hell did you do?" he looked annoyed and somewhat worried, seeing blood staining my floor and sink. "Nothing, Ludwig." I mumbled and lay down on my bed sideways so I didn't have to look at him. Gilbird landed on my head and peeped a few times, trying to get me to look at him as well. I heard Ludwig groan with impatience, "Gilbert, is there something on your mind?" he asked, but I could hear through his forced empathy. I sighed and sat up, still facing away from him. "Did you hear what happened today, bruder?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from not shaking.

"What?" he asked, "Do you mean ze Jews?" I nodded, "Yes. Did you hear what happened? What we did to them?" I heard him sighed, "Please tell me that this isn't what this is all about." I clenched my fists, ignoring the pain shooting through my hands, "Don't tell me it doesn't bother you. How could consciously kill innocent people?" Ludwig growled, "I'm sick of hearing you criticize everything I do, bruder. Don't you understand that this is for the better for all of us?" he sneered, "No I suppose you don't, since you're sitting here bitching about it." I squeezed my eyes shut, "Explain to me how killing people is for the better?" Ludwig growled, "I'm done talking to you, Gilbert. I will be in my room if you need me." I could hear from his tone that even if I needed him, I wasn't welcome to his room anytime soon. "Whatever." I hissed as I felt him get up from my bedside and walk out, shutting the door behind him. I growled and tossed a pillow at the door then lay back down again.

Eventually, I feel asleep, sulking in my newfound anger. I woke up to Gilbird's loud and demanding peeping, "I'm up, Gilbird. Shoosh!" I pushed the flying peep away and yawned. It was another day of this stupid hell and for the last years of my life, I would be fighting with my brother and getting the shit beaten out of me. Grudgingly, I got up and dressed when I heard a knock on my door, "Get up! Its time for breakfast, then a NAZI meeting." A voice barked, "You need to be present." I huffed, "Why do I have to go?" I heard a groan, "Don't pull this again, bruder. I have to have you there to support me." I opened the door and frowned, "You already know very well that I don't support your NAZI's. Now I have other important things to do besides planning on how to kill people." I should really learn to keep my mouth shut, seriously. Ludwig's eyes widened and he slapped me across the face. I could see the newfound hatred in him start to boil as I recovered from the slap. "You're coming to this damn meeting even if I have to drag you by the balls Gilbert." He growled as I fixed him in a glare. "No bruder. I'm not going." He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "Say no one more time bruder and I swear-"

"No."

His eyes flashed open and he slammed me against my wall, "What did you say?" he growled, holding me off of my feet by my shirt collar. "No, _arschloch_, put me down!" I felt his grip tighten. "Bruder, you leave me no choice. I will have to punish you. You have 10 seconds to change your mind." His eyes met mine as he started the count down, "10…9…8…7…" I laughed, "You really think-" "…5…4…3…2..." he clenched his jaw, "….1" I suddenly felt an immense pain in my gut as I coughed up a bit of blood. I felt his fists as they smashed into my stomach. I tried to defend myself as he dropped me and took something metal from his coat pocket. "Are you coming Gilbert?" he asked as I scrambled to the farthest corner of my room, Gilbird squawking up a storm, as if to reason with Ludwig. "N-No." I growled as I stood weakly, as if to defend myself. I suddenly saw what my brother was doing, he was sliding on brass knuckles. He started to approach me, "Don't make me brother." I could see that this new 'dark side' of him was coming out. My brother was gone….all I had left was a heartless monster. I knew that Ludwig, my Ludwig would never beat me like this, no matter how much of a _die fregatte_ I was being. Yes, its true he would beat the shit out of me sometimes, but I usually deserved it, which most of the time I did. He cornered me and I saw that his pupils were huge with rage as I raised my arms to defend my face. "I'm not going, I t-told you bruder." I whispered. He fixed me in a cold glare, "Fine, suit yourself."

I felt the pain of metal spikes pierce my skin, the pain was almost unbearable. He hit me multiple times in the ribs and I felt a snap and instantly was overwhelmed with agonizing pain as I tried to swing back. He had only take maybe five shots at me and I was practically broken. After the war I had with Austria and Hungary, I had become a very weak country and could barely stand up for myself. He raised his fist one more time, but before his fist met me face, I heard a gasp. "Ludvig! What in Gott's name are you doing to your bruder?" Ludwig turned around to see a very startled Austria, who looked shocked to see Ludwig in such a violent state. "I think you've done quite enough. And are those brass knuckles?!" Roderich asked as he approached us. Ludwig stopped and put his fist down before backing away from me a bit and letting me stand. I saw that he was coming back to his new 'normal' as he looked down at his hands to see them stained with blood. I wheezed and smiled weakly at Roderich, "I-I'm okay." I laughed, before groaning in pain and holding my chest. "No Gilbert, you're not okay. Let's get you to the hospital or-"

"N-No! I'm okay, just make Elizabetha take care of me or something." Roderich nodded and helped me stand before shooting Ludwig a look, "I know your brother is an ass most of the time, but did he deserve this, Germany? What za hell wrong vith you?" Ludwig looked at me, then quickly shifted his gaze to Roderich, "Look, don't stick your nose in other people's business, Austrian. My spats with my brother are my business." He looked at his watch, "_Scheiße!_ I'm going to be late." He turned and left without another word before Austria helped me walk. "Are you okay, Gilbert?" He asked as I weakly stood on my feet and winced as we started walking downstairs. "Y-Yeah…Just a little bloody and bruised."

We got downstairs and Roderich helped me sit down on the couch as he went to call Elizabetha. I grabbed the TV remote and turned it on, though I knew I was going to see something I wasn't going to like. I flipped the channels to the World News station where a woman was speaking about the attacks.

"_Nazi soldiers have been moving Jews into different regions away from normal society and have been rumored to be setting up what they call 'concentration camps'. Other countries are startled by the genocide, especially America, who is outraged by the slaughter going on in Germany. American leaders are discussing what to do about the horrors and hopefully they can put a stop to all this madness._"

The lady droned on, but I wasn't listening. I knew that America was one of the world's largest superpowers and they would do everything in their power to "Be the Hero." I knew that if we didn't stop, we would be creating a whole new problem, another war.


End file.
